1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle compartment radio LAN system and more particularly to a vehicle compartment radio LAN system which enables communication between terminals provided on different seat rows by providing each seat row with a repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle compartment radio LAN system, a radio terminal is mounted in front of a front seat such as dash board so as to communicate with another terminal installed in a front seat by radio.
In a conventional radio LAN system in office room or the like, as shown in FIG. 1, repeaters 102a, 102b, 102c connected to a wired LAN 101 are mounted on the ceiling, so that terminals 103a, 103b, 103c communicate with the repeaters mounted vertically above them. That is, it is so constructed that the terminal 103a communicates with the repeater 102a, the terminal 103b communicates with the repeater 102b and the terminal 103c communicates with the repeater 102c. 
However, if the radio terminal is just mounted in front of the front seat like in the aforementioned conventional radio LAN system, the seats turn to a shielding object. As a result, a terminal brought into a second seat or third seat cannot communicate with the terminal in front of the front seat, which is a conventional problem to be solved.
Further, there is another problem that radio communication cannot be carried out between terminals in each seat row, such as in the gap between the front seat and the second seat or in the gap between the second and the third seat.
In the indoor radio LAN system, a sufficient space can be secured vertically above the terminal like in office, so that there is no possibility that any shielding object may enter between the repeater and terminal. Therefore, radio communication is secured continuously in an environment in which the terminal or shielding object is semi-fixed. However, there is such a problem that radio communication cannot be carried out continuously between the terminal and repeater under such an environment in which the terminal and shielding object may be moved as vehicle compartment and factory.